tokimekimemorialgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kei Hazuki
The "Prince" of TMGS1 and childhood friend of the protagonist, Kei Hazuki is a part-time model and high-achiever academically. Though he is cold in the beginning of the game, he gradually warms up to main character. Due to Kei being too perfect, he has very high standards for the protagonist, so you'll have to work extra hard to get the stats required. Although he appears aloof, he shows his gentle side through his fascination of cats. Kei has a tendency to fall asleep; however, during exams he gets very high scores. * Meeting Requirements: Day 1 (Automatic) *'Nicknames:' Default: Hazuki-kun Neutral: Hazuki, Hazuki-san, Kei-kun Smiling: Kei, Kei-chan Grinning: Kei-tama, Kei-pon Never: Oujisama <3 (Prince) 'Like, Dislikes and Tips' *'Favorite Outfit Style': Pure *'Acceptable Outfit Style:' Sporty *'Hated Outfit Style:' Sexy *'Best Accessory:' Barrette/Hair Clip *Work at Cafe ALUCARD. (Raise your Social stats to 50 get a job offer through JOB NEWS on your phone). *Always accept his date requests. *Always ask to walk home with him, even if he rejects the offer (Once he's likes you, you can attempt asking him to have coffee.) Ideal Dates *Planetarium *Cinema (Velocity of Light) *Cinema (Spinning) *Forest Park (Cherry Blossoms) *Forest Park (Summer) *Waterfront Park (Brick Road) *Fireworks Festival *Amusement Park (Night Parade) *Zoo *Zoo (Lion Cubs) Disliked Dates * Event Hall (KCH Orchestra) * Amusement Park (Merry-go-round) Skinship *'Where:' Top of his head *'When:' When greeted on your date, after responding appropriately, and Kei rates the date. 'Date Answers' Amusement Park *(Bungee Jump) "It was just a blink of time so I don't know." *(Bungee Jump) "Yeah, that must be more thrilling." *(Bungee Jump) "It's quite addictive."/ "You looked like an action star." (Like and above) *(Ferris Wheel) "I was somewhat really sleepy." *(Ferris Wheel) "It's calming." *(Ferris Wheel) "It was thrilling when it got very high."/ "I wanted to ride it forever with you." (Like and above) *(Haunted house) "I was really scared." *(Haunted house) "They are actually my comrades!" *(Haunted house) "I got shocked every time they appeared."/ "If I died, I would come visit you then." (Like and above) *(Merry-go-round) "It was a little embarrassing." *(Merry-go-round) "Are you okay? Want to rest for a bit?" *(Merry-go-round) "I wish it were a real horse."/ "It would look like you came out of a picture." (Like and above) *(Night Parade) "I forget about the time when I watch this." *(Night Parade) "Yeah, it was also fun while we were waiting." *(Night Parade) "They make you feel sad, right?"/ "Do they remind you of yourself?" (Like and above) *(Roller Coaster) "The feeling of speed was the best!" *(Roller Coaster) "Me too! ...But that's just normal." *(Roller Coaster) "I can express my speed thrills this way."/ "Even though I took an hour fixing it." (Like and above) Aquarium *"It's like art within the water." *"Maybe we can try scuba diving" *"You can feel relaxed while watching them."/ "They look like you, Hazuki-kun." (Like and above) Beach *"I want to spend time leisurely at the shore." *"We're at a beach. I don't mind!" *"Maybe we will hear the sounds of the waves."/ "Yeah, let's gather them together." (Like and above) Botanical Garden *"The air is fresh when you are among plants." *"I want to have some tea in the garden." *"It looks like a piece of artwork."/ "So that rose is like Hazuki-kun?" (Like and above) Bowling Alley *(Billiard) "I would be glad if you taught me how to play." *(Billiard) "Thanks to your advice, Hazuki-kun." *(Billiard) "I'm trying to learn from the way you play."/ "I was fascinated by Hazuki-kun." (Like and above) *(Bowling) "We're just playing, so let's take it easy." *(Bowling) "You might get a perfect score, at this rate." *(Bowling) "My arm will surely sore."/ "You were very focused." (Like and above) *(Table Tennis) "We're just playing, so let's take it easy." *(Table Tennis) "It's fun having a rally." *(Table Tennis) "I improved quite a bit, didn't I?"/ "Because we were really in-sync." (Like and above) Cinema *(BIGWAVE for You) "That movie was the best!" *(BLUE-GLASSED WOMAN) "That movie was boring!" *(THE CUTTER) "That movie was not bad!" *(THE CUTTER FOREVER) "That movie was not bad!" *(THE CUTTER RETURN) "That movie was not bad!" *(Dr. Chavin) "That movie was the best!" *(FAREWELL DIVA) "That movie was boring!" *(Hurricane V) "That movie was the best!" *(Operation D-DAY) "That movie was not bad!" *(SPINNING) "That movie was the best!" *(Velocity of Light) "That movie was the best!" *(YASHA PRINCESS) "That movie was boring!" Event Hall *(CENOZOIC THEATER) "That event was the best!" *(KCH Orchestra) "That event was boring!" *(Metal Brave) "That event was the best!" *(Miracle Cross) "That event was not bad!" *(Rieco) "That event was not bad!" *(SUPER CHARGER) "That event was the best!" *(V-1 Champ) "That event was not bad!" Fireworks Festival *"They were like flowers in the night sky." *"But I will never forget today's fireworks." *"I want to stay like this forever."/ "Your side profile is also beautiful." (Like and above) Flea Market * "Really? All right. I'll buy it!" * (If he's smiling) "What is that? Very bad taste!" Forest Park *(Autumn) "Falling leaves are romantic." *(Autumn) "The night sky is also pretty in this season." *(Autumn) "It's getting cold in the morning, too."/ "So should we hold hands then?" (Like and above) *(Spring) "It just makes me want to lie down on it." *(Spring) "Yeah, we can't relax." *(Spring) "It sure feels nice lying down on the lawn."/ "Your sleeping face was cute." (Like and above) *(Spring/Cherry Blossoms) "This scenery can only be enjoyed now." *(Spring/Cherry Blossoms) "I made a lunchbox for this occasion." *(Spring/Cherry Blossoms) "It would be nice if they stayed like this."/ "Don't keep looking at them and forget me." (Like and above) *(Summer) "The sunlight is really radiant." *(Summer) "Let's get some water to drink." *(Summer) "Maybe a heartbroken person made it up."/ "Then I will never ride it with you!" (Like and above) *(Winter) "The sky is really clear in winter." *(Winter) "I hope they found a warm place." *(Winter) "But there are new sprouts."/ "But I like them." (Like and above) Game Center *(Medal Game Corner) "How about blackjack?" *(Medal Game Corner) "I can kind of hear you boasting." *(Medal Game Corner) "It's like Las Vegas!"/ "It's a meeting place for ladies and gents." (Like and above) *(Music Game Corner) "Yeah, I love it!" *(Music Game Corner) "The timing is hard, but it's fun." *(Music Game Corner) "The time passed by in a flash."/ "You were addicted, too, Hazuki-kun." (Like and above) *(Video Game Corner) "There's a plush toy that I want." *(Video Game Corner) "Can you get me that ring?" *(Video Game Corner) "I think it's very accurate."/ "Maybe we are linked by the red string of fate." (Like and above) Habataki Mountain *(Maple Leaves) "Every tree is multi-colored. It's pretty." *(Maple Leaves) "It's nice being able to feel the four seasons." *(Maple Leaves) "They're so small and cute."/ "Ah, I also love babies so much!" (Like and above) *(Ski Area) "If it's skiing, leave it to me!" (Fitness 60 and above) *(Ski Area) "Okay, I'll try taking that on." *(Ski Area) "But my skis are just moving on their own..."/ "Help! I'm in a bind!!" (Like and above) His House *"It's a wonderful room!" *"Classical music would be nice." *"You should put some plants near the window."/ "Hey, show me your photo album." (Like and above) Indoor Pool *"If it's swimming, leave it to me!" (Fitness 60 and above) *"I've got quite a nice form, right?" *"Then let's go for one last lap!"/ "Your body isn't as slim as I thought." (Like and above) Karaoke Box *"How about this new release?" *"I'll go for a Western song." *"Then I'll sing you a lullaby."/ "Encore!!" (Like and above) Live House *(anoma:lo:cari's) "That live was so-so." *(anoma:lo:cari's) "The songs were quite good." *(anoma:lo:cari's) "It's natural. They did things they liked."/ "Hazuki-kun is a lot more handsome though." (Like and above) *(Don & PON) "That live was the best!" *(Don & PON) "Yeah, I just got into it." *(Don & PON) "They kept counter-attacking each other"/ "Hazuki-kun is a lot smarter." (Like and above) *(SUPER CHARGER) "That live was the best!" *(SUPER CHARGER) "Yeah, I was excited from the start." *(SUPER CHARGER) "Because the show was so great"/ "Because I'm near you, Hazuki-kun." (Like and above) *(Zodiac Theater) "That live was so-so." *(Zodiac Theater) "It was very original." *(Zodiac Theater) "Because I was engaged in the story."/ "I'm glad that I saw it with Hazuki-kun." (Like and above) Museum *"This primitive man looks just like you." *"So we don't make the same mistakes again." *"Our history class would become even tougher."/ "Like we had met in our previous life..." (Like and above) *(Historical Cars Exhibit) "These cars seem to suit you, Hazuki-kun." *(Kopeperia Exhibition) "Hey, isn't that bracelet wonderful?" Park Area * "Really? All right. I'll buy it!" * (If he's smiling) "What is that? Very bad taste!" Planetarium *"The twinkling stars were so romantic." *"Surely someone who loves star gazing." *"I wished that I could use magic."/ "I wished that I could be madly in love." (Like and above) Shopping District *"Really? All right. I'll buy it!" *(If he's smiling) "What is that? Very bad taste!" Shopping Mall * "Really? All right. I'll buy it!" * (If he's smiling) "What is that? Very bad taste!" Skating Rink *"If it's skating, leave it to me!" (Fitness 60 and above) *"We'd be cool if we skated like that." *"I sweated quite a bit."/ "Let's skate holding hands next time." (Like and above) Waterfront Park *(Brick Road) "I hope there wouldn't be too many buildings." *(Brick Road) "Their casual matching clothes look nice." *(Brick Road) "So, let's walk as if it were an unknown place."/ "I also want to go with you." (Like and above) *(Ferris Wheel) "Yeah, the view was nice." *(Ferris Wheel) "You wanted to ride it by yourself?" *(Ferris Wheel) "It would be nice to ride it all day."/ "We can have our private time together." (Like and above) *(Habataki Tower) "It shows us the town from another angle." *(Habataki Tower) "It'd be nice if it reached outer space." *(Habataki Tower) "I wish the admission could be cheaper."/ "It's like I could reach heaven with my hands." (Like and above) Zoo *"It's jealous of how well we get along." *"Yeah, their sleeping faces are cute." *"Meow!"/ "Then Hazuki-kun must be a stray kitten." (Like and above) *(Lion Cubs) "They are so cute! I want to take them home!" Presents ''' For Him '''Birthday Gifts *1st Year: Cat Jigsaw Puzzle *2nd Year: Cat Pillow *3rd Year: Silver Flower Vase Christmas Gifts *1 Rich: Kitten Calendar, Pencil Holder *10 Rich: Glass Vase ''' From Him '''Birthday Gifts * 1st Year: Photo album of kittens around the world * 2nd Year: Body pillow * 3rd Year: Moonstone pendant Christmas Gifts * 1st Year: Eye mask * 2nd Year: Quiet pillow * 3rd Year: Snow dome White Day * 1st Year: Kitten jigsaw puzzle * 2nd Year: Kaleidoscope 'Ending Requirements' *Intelligence, Art, Style, Fitness = 150+ Each *Social, Charm = 100+ Each *Had at least 10 Dates *Have a relationship of Like or Love *No bombs have gone off 'CG List' 'School CGs' *'1) Need a Hand?' Date: Entrance ceremony Conditions: Automatic Affection: - *'2) On the Phone with Family' Date: Occurs during the School Culture Festival Conditions: Automatic Affection: - *'3 & 4) Playing with Cats' Date: School day Conditions: Occurs on a day you don't have work Affection: :D and above (Two versions available: Summer and Winter) *'5 & 6) At the Café' Date: - Conditions: Invite him to a café after school Affection: - (Two versions available: Summer and Winter) *'7) School Play' Date: Year 3, Last day of School Culture Festival Conditions: Don't skip practices for the school culture festival. Affection: :) and above 'Date CGs' *'8) The Rival Appears' Date: Year 2 May onwards, Spring Conditions: Date at the bowling alley Affection: :) and above *'9) Suffocating Thoughts' Date: Fireworks Festival in Summer Conditions: Date at the fireworks festival Affection: :D and above *'10) KAIWARE mogumogu' Date: Autumn Conditions: Date at the forest park Affection: :| and above *'11) Happenings in the Ferris Wheel' Date: 2nd Year January onwards, Winter Conditions: Date at the Seaside Park Affection: :D and above *'12) Helping out at the Flea Market' Date: August Conditions: Go to the Flea Market alone Affection: :| and above *'13) Close to You' Date: Spring (No Flower-Viewing) Conditions: Date at the Forest Park Affection: :) and above *'14) Tree by the Seaside in the Moonlight' Date: Christmas Party, Year 3 Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above *'15) Modeling with Hazuki-kun!? (DS Only)' Date: On a day you have work. Conditions: Work at ALUCARD, raise Charm parameter to 120. Affection: :D and above 'Ending CGs' *'16 & 17) Confession' Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection: Tokimeki (Don't touch his lips in order to get CG 17) *'18) A Promise of Forever' Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection: Tokimeki *'19) Promise at the Chapel (DS Only)' Date: Graduation Conditions: Touch his lips Affection: Tokimeki *'20) Promise at the Chapel' Date: Graduation Conditions: Don't touching his lips Affection: Tokimeki *'21) Memories at the Beach' Date: Graduation Conditions: Get his "Best Friend" ending Affection: Best Friend Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 1st Love Category:Dateable Characters Category:TMGS1 Dateable Characters